Shots
by Daggerella
Summary: I had to do this drabble because I couldn't stop thinking about it after seeing Seth's ridiculous abs in a recent picture. And now all you guys can know the joy of not being able to stop thinking about it as well. Rated M for Majorly Dirty Talk, Much kissing, and aMMMbrollins...


Shots

"Come on, I didn't say _you _had to do one, all I said was I want to do one off of _you_, dumbshit..._Godddd,_" Dean shouted tipsily over the thumping club music, his voice scratchier than usual due to the amount of yelling he had been doing all night at the string of bars they had already hit up. Seth looked at him and rolled his eyes, hoping he was kidding.

Dean threw an arm around Seth's shoulders, leaning on him heavily. He brought his hand up to stroke Seth's beard, beer bottle still in his grip. "Come _onnnnnnnn_...pretty please, baby? I'm on tits and ass overload here. I need to see some of what you got going on under there-" he slurred, trying clumsily to untuck Seth's button-up dress shirt and unbutton it at the same time, all while leaning closer and closer toward his exposed neck. He stopped just before his lips made contact below Seth's ear and he suddenly became serious. "I know you want my mouth on you," he purred, his breath making the hairs in Seth's inner ear tickle and causing him to shiver.

Dean licked and bit down. "_Unhhh_...fuck...ok," responded Seth, trying not to let his knees buckle. "But where are we gonna do this? I'm not doing it with an audience of random people around."

Without a word, Dean walked off, grabbing the nearest waitress by the arm. Seth could see him pointing toward the back of the club, and then she nodded in affirmation and went over to the bar. Dean then strode back over, grabbed Seth by the hand and yanked him across the crowded dance floor, making their way up to the VIP area. After Dean flashed some kind of card to the doorman, the man stepped aside and showed them both to a private area shrouded in diaphanous curtains, a large sectional couch circling the perimeter.

Turning around and holding up his hands, Dean asked, "So, is this private enough for my lil' princess?" with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Now you got no excuse to still have that shirt on, so take it the _fuck_ off," he said, throwing himself onto the couch and looking at Seth expectantly.

Just then, the waitress from before appeared, holding a tray with a bottle of top-shelf tequila, a small bowl of sliced lemons and limes, and a salt shaker. There were also two shot glasses on the tray, but Dean grabbed everything but them and then shooed the waitress away impatiently. He didn't forget to check out her ass on her way out though, then looked back at Seth and winked. "What? I guess I'm not that overloaded after all," he said teasingly.

"Stop it," warned Seth, "You know what happens when you flirt with girls in front of me."

"You bet your sweet little tight ass I do," Dean replied, standing up and advancing on Seth slowly. "You just can't take seeing me flirt because it just makes you want to see me fuck some slut senseless," he said, standing in front of Seth and starting to unbutton his shirt for him.

Seth could do nothing but stand there and stare, completely caught up in the fantasy Dean was describing. Dean's hands worked remarkably nimbly on the buttons as he continued. "Don't you, huh Sethie? It just gets you so fucking hard, thinking about my dick covered in some chick's cum, doesn't it? I bet you'd want to put it in that little whore mouth of yours and suck it dry...wouldn't you?" he asked pointedly, undoing the bottom button and flipping Seth's shirt completely open.

Seth looked angry for a moment, but then grabbed Dean by the head and pulled him into a heated kiss, both tongues hungrily exploring the other's mouth. Seth could taste the alcohol on Dean but he was too turned on by his filthy language to care. "Ok, fine...go ahead and do it," he said, trying to hide his mounting arousal.

As Dean readied the supplies, Seth stripped his shirt the rest of the way off and then stood there awkwardly. "So how do you want me?" he inquired.

"Right here, baby," Dean answered, gesturing to the low table in front of the couch. "On your back. For now, anyway, heheh," he laughed drunkenly, pulling Seth by the arm until he did as he was told and assumed the position.

"We're gonna end up breaking this table, I can tell you that right now," Seth joked, but only half-kidding. Once he was relaxed, Dean kneeled on the carpeted floor next to him and uncapped the liquor bottle. He licked his lips, surveying the landscape of Seth's undulating abdomen. "Ok, hold still, this is gonna be cold-" he said as he slowly poured the tequila in a thin stream right down the center line, the liquid quickly pooling in Seth's shallow navel.

"_FUCCCKKK_, that's freezing!" The two-toned boy yelled in a high-pitched squeal, causing most of the liquor to spill out and down his sides.

"Oh, look what you did, you're making a mess, sheesh," laughed Dean as he leaned down and playfully lapped at Seth's obliques, making him squeal loudly once again.

Dean came up for air, his face red from laughing. "You're so fucking cute when you squeal like a girl...god, it makes me just wanna eat you." He smiled warmly, then held up the bottle once more. "Come on, we're gonna do it right this time."

Dean took a lemon slice and kissed Seth again, stuffing it in his mouth when he pulled away. "There...that'll keep you quiet anyway," he said, then grabbed the salt shaker and bent down. He stuck his tongue out and licked wetly over Seth's nipple, pinching it between his teeth to make it hard.

After shaking out a small amount of salt onto Seth's wet skin, Dean took the bottle and poured once more, the tequila flowing along the cuts of his abdomen perfectly. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Seth laid out like an alcoholic buffet before slowly licking a circle around the salted nipple and coming back up to look Seth in the eye. He then dove down and sealed his lips around the tight belly button, sucking hard. Seth squirmed and moaned, trying desperately to keep the lemon between his teeth and not swallow it accidentally. His hips bucked upwards, his cock instinctively wanting to move toward that hot mouth. "Hurry uppfhh," Seth mumbled around the lemon, moaning desperately, hands clutching Dean's head to him.

Only after he had licked up every last trace of alcohol from Seth's navel did he finally come up and take the lemon, his tongue somehow managing to remove it from Seth's mouth and kiss him at the same time.

Dean spit out the spent lemon, then went back in. They kissed slowly for a long time, hands touching faces, chests, arms as they embraced. When they came up for air, Seth felt woozy and disoriented. "Whoa, is it possible to get a contact drunk through kissing? Because...whoa..." he said, shaking his head.

"That's not what that is, but I'm glad to know I make you feel that way, baby. And yeah, it's a pretty awesome rush, isn't it?"


End file.
